


Zwischen Andromeda und Aquarius

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, Science Fiction, Wallpaper
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(folgt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwischen Andromeda und Aquarius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Zwischen Andromeda und Aquarius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469812) by [Sinaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida). 



Dies ist das Artwork für Sinaidas Story "Zwischen Andromeda und Aquarius"

Link zur Story : 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469812/chapters/5477255

**Author's Note:**

> Credits für die verwendeten Bildelemente:  
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m79sl9NCnf1rapc52o1_1280.jpg - Galaxie  
> mcavoy-fassbender source: http://classy-mcfassy.tumblr.com/  
> Textur: Edna


End file.
